


Birds of a Feather

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes can't make up for what Ukoku lacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's 100_roadtrips Saiyuki drabble community's challenge #186, habit. Not beta reviewed; all mistakes are mine. A response/companion piece to [wongkk's take](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/423907.html) on the same prompt.

His Sanzo priest's clothing and accessories, other than the sutra, are nothing special. They're just a uniform, like a nun's habit. He slides them on and shrugs them off like he would any other piece of apparel.

The metal bands dig into his arms and the bamboo breastplate clacks against his chest. The crown is cumbersome and the veil underneath it is scratchy. It all makes him itch.

He thought that looking the part would make him feel less of an imposter, but it doesn't. Nothing makes up for what he lacks.

In his case, clothes _don't_ make the man.


End file.
